


Christmas Gifts

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fluff at the end, jackson's on power trip, jinson, jinyoung lowkey has a praise kink, they're both horny but what's new?, with some crack7 for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: Jackson decides to give Jinyoung his Christmas gift early in a way only he can.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> i spent all of christmas eve night and christmas day writing this bc my friends and i are jorny 25/8 and the jinson drought is bad so blame them for this hot trash. merry christmas to everyone who celebrates it, consider this a gift from me to you guys since the tags are DEAD. happy holidays y'all, pls enjoy <3

Jackson’s back hit the bathroom wall so hard air was nearly knocked out of his lungs. 

“We have to be quick, everyone’s waiting to open presents.” 

Be quick, he says, as Jinyoung is taking his sweet time unbuttoning Jackson’s red dress shirt and slipping his hands underneath to rake blunt nails over hard abs. Jackson can’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend, only to suck in a sharp gasp when a pair of lips closed over his neck. 

“I thought you said to be quick.” A hand found its way into Jinyoung’s dark hair, tugging the strands when the younger bit down harder than necessary. “This was your idea.” 

He lapped at the newly formed bruised, humming as his tongue soothed the angry blemish. “Sue me if I want to unwrap you before I unwrap my gifts.” 

Jackson pulled Jinyoung away from his neck to crash their lips together, tongues swirling, hands running down each other’s sides. He balled a fist in Jinyoung’s baby blue sweater, ignoring the whines of protest from the black-haired man, opting to roll his hips against the others in a rough grind. 

When they pulled apart, Jinyoung’s brown eyes were hazy and clouded. The slight blush from downing a glass of wine earlier intensified when Jackson rocked into him, clothed erections meeting with fervor. The elder gripped his jaw, a fire racing through his veins when Jinyoung whined in the back of his throat, gaze glassy and full of desire. 

“Get on your knees so I can give you my gift early,” he ordered, tone rough and demanding. 

Jinyoung‘s breath punched out of him in a whimper. He nodded once then sunk to his knees, hands working Jackson’s belt buckle and zipper at an impressive speed. The coil in his gut was wound tight, burning white-hot when the younger pulled down Jackson’s black pants past his thighs. 

A snort came from Jinyoung, then an amused chuckle. “Really? Candy cane underwear?” 

Jackson blushed, embarrassment clear on his face. “It’s festive!” 

“And I thought your reindeer slippers were ugly.” Jinyoung giggled again, but soon choked on air when Jackson’s hand gripped a fistful of hair. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he growled, annoyance in his voice. Jackson pulled him close, enjoying the barely audible whines Jinyoung emitted when he brought him to his crotch. “Get on with it. Suck.” 

Another whimper. Jinyoung leaned forward, hands bracing himself on Jackson’s tense thighs then closed his mouth over the large bulge trapped behind a thin piece of fabric. Jackson’s eyes fluttered shut when he tongued the wet spot, swallowing hard at the unrestrained moan threatening to come out. His cock twitched in anticipation, precome staining his red and white boxers. The hand in Jinyoung’s locks moved to his nape, fingers stroking the downy soft hair as the younger hooked his fingers in the elastic band. 

Jinyoung pulled down his underwear like he had all the time in the world and not like they had a living room full of friends waiting for them. The booming Christmas music echoed down the hall, drowning out the loud groan Jackson gave when his half-hard cock sprung from its confinement. He peered down at his boyfriend, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he watched Jinyoung lick his lips. His eyes tracked a pearly white bead of precome dribble down the side before he took Jackson’s dick in his hand, spreading the wetness on the crown. Jinyoung then surged forward, kissing a trail from the brunette’s hip downwards. 

“Baby,” Jackson rasped, “hurry up.” 

Jinyoung looked up at him and Jackson had to hold back a curse. His crimson cheeks glowed against pale skin, his cherry red lips were swollen and eyes blown. He held eye contact as he kissed the side of Jackson’s cock then licked a long strip from base to tip. His tongue delicately dipped into the slit, collecting precome in his mouth, humming at the salty taste. 

Jackson’s head thumped back against the wall, breaths coming out ragged. It’s been a while since they last had time to do this, too long in his opinion. He figured they would go at it after everyone left, but when he saw the heat in Jinyoung’s eyes after an intense Just Dance battle with BamBam, Jackson should’ve known where they were going. 

He groaned, deep and guttural, when Jinyoung took the head between his lips, sucking gently then inching his way down. The hand on his nape pulled him, urging Jinyoung to go deeper because he knows he can. The younger complied, scooting closer so he could bob his head at a slow pace. His fingers dug into Jackson’s thighs every time the elder hit the back of his throat then came back up to suckle his crown. Jackson struggled to keep his eyes open so he can take in the sight of Jinyoung’s lips wrapped around his cock. No matter how many times they’ve done this, Jackson still thinks this is when Jinyoung is the most beautiful. 

Jinyoung moved up and down his length with enthusiasm, popping off for air but soon diving back down to give little kitten licks and open mouth kisses on the side. Jackson pulses in his boyfriend’s grip as a trail of drool drizzled out his mouth onto his sweater. The Chinese man noticed one of Jinyoung’s hands fiddling with his belt loops, desperately trying to open his pants. He popped open his button then dipped his fingers below the waistband, hand palming the bulge through his underwear. Something in Jackson steels. 

He pushed Jinyoung back down on his cock, shivering at the tight rings around his throat. “I didn’t say you can touch yourself.”

A choked out whine, an inaudible plea for breath had Jackson tugging the younger back up. He coughed, voice raw when said, “Please, I’m so close.”

“Only after I’m done. You wanted this,” Jackson droned, gripping the base of his cock and stroking up slowly, watching how Jinyoung’s eyes followed, “take what you want first then you can finish.” 

The younger made a broken noise, glancing up at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, probably to rebuttal, but swallowed down his words and went back to Jackson’s cock, slipping his free hand out of his pants. Jinyoung moaned around Jackson’s length, before shoving himself further down until the head is working into the tight rings of his throat. 

The brunette felt a swell of power crash over him, ego-boosting to its maximum. When Jinyoung is like this, normally strong and confident, mouth sharp like a knife turned into a whimpering mess at Jackson’s feet, he can’t help but go on a small power trip. He can make his boyfriend cry, scream, and moan out of pleasure for hours, but they have a small time frame. They need to speed things up. 

Jackson gripped the dark hairs between his fingers, halting Jinyoung’s movements. “If I don’t finish soon, Jinyoungie, then you won’t come. Understand?” 

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut. Jackson felt a thrill from the way the younger squeezed his thighs at the sharp jolt of pain, then nodded in agreement. “Yes, please. Just let me...” The younger moved Jackson’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. He flicked his wrist in time with the bobbing of his head, pace faster, more urgent. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep going. You’re doing so well,” Jackson praised, both hands coming to rest on the top of his lover’s hair. He pushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes, fingers caressing down Jinyoung’s face to cup his cheek. “You’re so good to me. The best I’ve ever had.” 

Jinyoung made a humming noise in the back of his throat, the vibrations making Jackson suck in a sharp breath. His legs turned shaky, thighs quivering with the effort to hold himself up every time Jinyoung went down. His nose brushed Jackson’s pelvis when he deepthroated him, choking breathes and lewd wet noises were the only sounds he made. When one of Jinyoung’s hands racked down to fondle his balls, Jackson felt his knees buckle. He’s close, he just needs that extra push to take him off the edge. 

“Jinyoung. Angel. My sweet star,” Jackson says, hands soft but voice commanding, “let me fuck your face.” 

The black-haired man moaned, shamelessly, unrestrained. He came back up, dragging the flat of his tongue on the underside of the elder’s shaft. Thick strings of spit and precome hung between Jinyoung’s lips and Jackson’s cock when he gasps for air. His cheeks are dusted with red, eyelids heavy and lips wet. His pants are pushed to his knees, black underwear outlining the shape of his own cock, wet at the head and twitching at Jackson’s words. 

“Go ahead,” he rasps, voice raw, “I’m yours.” Then Jinyoung placed his hands behind Jackson’s thighs and opened his mouth wide, pink tongue hanging out for the taking. 

_Merry Christmas to me_ , Jackson thought. 

Jackson stroked under his eye, leaning down to share a quick kiss, then guided him forward. Jinyoung is still when the elder shallowly thrusts into his mouth, angling his head this way and that to see his cheeks stuffed with cock. He watches as his dick slides in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth, red and wet with spit, matching the blush decorating Jinyoung’s face. Jackson moans when the tight rings of his throat worked him well, probably a bit too loudly, but he knows no one can hear him over Youngjae singing Jingle Bell Rock in the living room accompanied by Yugyeom’s adlibs. 

“You know,” Jackson began, hips bucking forward, “when you said you had a surprise for me, I didn’t expect it to be this.” 

He pulled out momentarily, allowing Jinyoung to take in a few labored breaths. Each intake sounded pained, but the way Jinyoung smiled at him washed away any thoughts of worry. 

“I still have a surprise. Just consider this an extra gift in your stocking.” 

Jackson hummed. “I’ll be sure to repay the favor. You have been extra good this year.” 

“That’s a shame. I’d rather be on the naughty list.” His eyes shined, brighter than any star Jackson’s ever seen. Jinyoung leaned in, he kissed the head of his cock once more, then pulled Jackson forward until he was at the base. 

Jackson’s hands are at the back of his head, shoving him down on his length, relishing in Jinyoung’s struggle to take it all. He gags, the sounds wet and lewd but a huge turn on for the Chinese man. He knows Jinyoung can take it, they’ve had harsher sessions than this, but if he can’t then he’ll tell him. So until then, Jackson will enjoy watching his boyfriend choke on his cock. He’ll roll his hips, thrusting into the tight heat of his mouth, hands holding Jinyoung still. He’ll praise him, give him encouraging words and say he’s the most beautiful boy Jackson’s ever known. 

And when Jinyoung makes eye contact, tears prickling and spilling over his cheeks at the rough treatment but soothing words, that’s when Jackson knows he can continue as he pleases. 

The younger pulls him forward like he’s trying to take more of Jackson than what’s already in his mouth. Nails scrap down the brunette’s legs, acting like claws when he chokes. Tears and spit mix together, trailing down from his chin to his neck. Jackson can feel his lover’s strength easing away the more they continue. He cups Jinyoung cheek, rubbing the underside where his jaw meets his neck, watching Jinyoung close his eyes. At that moment, he hands himself over to his boyfriend, body adrift, using Jackson as his anchor. 

His jaw goes slack and that gives Jackson the clearance he was waiting for. 

He quickens his pace, thrusting into Jinyoung’s mouth with renewed fervor. His thick tongue hangs out, allowing Jackson to drag the underside of his cock over the muscle as he fucks into Jinyoung’s throat. Large crocodile tears stream down his face at the intensity. His hand is at his crotch again, heel pressing down on his boner. Jackson can practically see his cock spirting precome, spreading the wet spot even more. 

“Beautiful. Gorgeous,” he calls. “You’re so fucking pretty. So perfect for me. My amazing Jinyoungie.” 

He feels Jinyoung shudder at the compliments. Jackson savors the image of his lips wrapped around his cock, burning it to memory for later when he’s in China and can’t have the real thing. At times like these, Jackson wants to prolong the feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins. It’s like a drug. He’s high off Jinyoung’s moans, intoxicated from his eagerness to please.

One final thrust is what does Jackson in. The heat in his stomach is white-hot, coiling tight and ready to burst. He pulls Jinyoung off, ignoring his whines of protest to stroke himself fast and hard. Jinyoung’s spit makes the slide nice and easy. 

“Open up for me, Jinyoungie,” he pants, “It’s time for your present.” 

Jinyoung sits still, mouth open then he tilts his head up expectingly, waiting for his gift. 

Jackson’s orgasm hits him like a train, blinding his vision when he moans a chorus of Jinyoung’s name. Come paints the younger’s face, white streaks splatter over his nose and lips. Sloppy strands land on his rosy cheeks while some pool at his chin only to drip down onto his sweater. Jackson knows he’ll complain about that later, but he pushes those thoughts to the side. Jackson places the head of his cock right on Jinyoung’s tongue, watching the white substance gather in his mouth. He milks himself dry, hand working fast, spirting the rest of his come down his boyfriend’s throat. When he’s done, Jinyoung closes his mouth and swallows. He licks his lips of any leftover then opens again to show it’s all gone. 

“Is that all, baby? Check for me.” 

Jinyoung mewls. He leans forward and bobs his head once more, sucking Jackson’s cock clean until he’s gone completely soft. When he’s done, Jackson tucks himself back into his pants and sinks down to sit with his back resting against the wall, catching his breath as best as he could before Jinyoung deposits himself in his lap. 

“I was a good boy, right?” He asks, hips grinding down on the elder’s thigh. His pants are already discarded somewhere off to their right. “Did I do a good job?”

“The best job. You were amazing, baby. So good for me.” Jackson placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, guiding him in long, drawn-out movements. He still has white on his face along with his blue sweater, but Jackson doesn’t mind when Jinyoung kisses him. He can taste the saltiness of his own come, feeling it smear on his lips and the side of his nose when their heads tilt and tongues battled for dominance. “You were a very good boy,” the Chinese man mumbled. “You deserve a reward.” 

Jackson slipped his hand in the younger’s underwear and pulled out his leaking cock. The pretty pink matches his flushed state while the white pearls pooling at the tip contrasted with his black boxer briefs. Jinyoung whimpers into Jackson’s neck, hips bucking forward as the elder began stroking him, the precome dripping down his side and the leftover in Jackson’s hand makes the slide slick.

He twists and turns his wrist, grip loose but holding enough pressure just to edge Jinyoung on. Jackson swipes a thumb over the crown on the understroke, feeling the younger shiver followed by a deep moan. He grunts as he rides Jackson’s thigh, rutting against the muscles for the release he so desperately needs. 

“Sseun-ah, let me come,” Jinyoung begs, voice strained. “I’m there, I’m almost there.” 

The smirk on Jackson’s face is wicked, lips curling and teeth bared. He latched onto his lover’s neck, nipping the skin of his throat before taking his earlobe in his mouth. 

“My beautiful Jinyoungie,” Jackson purrs honey-sweet in his ear. “Come for me.” 

Jinyoung’s orgasm violently rakes through him, making him shake and cry against Jackson’s shoulder. He bites down on the flesh hard enough to break the skin at a poor attempt to muffle his moans. He shoots onto his and Jackson’s chest, spilling hot and heavy over his boyfriend’s hand. Jinyoung’s sweater is once again the victim during their time together. 

Once his tremors subside, Jinyoung curls up against Jackson’s chest, catching his receding breaths. His body goes limp, arms wrapping around Jackson’s shoulders as his legs tuck snuggly beneath him. The Chinese man hums, placing kisses along his temple and cheeks as he embraces the younger. 

“You think they drank all the alcohol?” Jinyoung asks after a few moments of silence. He played with Jackson’s sweat-soaked hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. 

“Mark-hyung probably stopped them before the kids could finish it off.” He nuzzles Jinyoung’s cheek. “How do you feel? Can you stand?” 

“Yeah, but I want to stay here with you.” 

Jackson snorts. “We can’t stay in the bathroom forever. They’ll burn my apartment down.” 

Jinyoung detaches himself from his cozy shoulder nook to pout at the brunette. He still has come on his face. 

“Maybe if we’re quiet then-”

A loud banging from the other side of the door startled them both. 

“Jackson-hyung, hurry up!” Yugyeom calls. “We’re about to start Secret Santa!” 

“Yeah! You’ve been in there forever, I gotta pee!” BamBam yells, stomping his slippered feet. 

“Have you guys seen Jinyoung-hyung?” Asks Youngjae, coming closer to the other two. “I’ve been looking for him but I can’t find him anywhere.” 

It takes approximately five seconds for it to click then an obnoxious chorus of “Ewwww!” echoes down the hall. 

“You two are nasty,” BamBam gags. “It’s a holy day, damn it.” 

Yugyeom pretends to puke. “You guys couldn’t wait till after we left?” 

“Get lost, twerps!” Jinyoung barks, blush traveling up to his ears. Jackson buried his face into his neck and chuckles. “We’ll be right out, go away!” 

Three pairs of feet shuffled away along with more complaints of “Horny hyungs”. Jinyoung slumps back down to Jackson’s chest, collecting more bodily fluid onto his sweater. 

“Is it too late to poison their food? I know we have some pesticide in the kitchen.” 

Jackson kisses his neck once more before patting his backside. “C’mon, babe, let’s get cleaned up. You can’t open your gifts when you look like a mess.” 

Jinyoung scoffs. “And who’s fault is that?” 

“Mine,” Jackson says as he leans forward and pecks his lips. “It’s always mine.” 

They stand on wobbly legs and proceed to clean themselves. Jinyoung jumps into the shower to quickly rinse off and be-rid of any lingering smell of sex. Jackson wipes down his chest with a damp cloth and fixes his clothes. He sprays cologne on himself for good measure too. His hair looks like a rats nest while his neck makes him look like he was mauled by a wild animal. Well, when he thinks about it, Jinyoung and a wild beast aren’t that different. 

“Don’t look at me like that unless you want to go for round two.” Jinyoung’s eyes and tone were playful as he dried off. He felt Jackson’s heated gaze on his back as he wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his clothes. “I said we needed to be quick but we took longer than I thought. I bet they’re ripping into their gifts right now.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Jackson parrots. 

“Yours,” Jinyoung smirks. “It’s always yours.” 

Jinyoung lets loose a torrent of giggles when Jackson lunges towards him, bombarding his face in a whirlwind of kisses and cheek raspberries. He corners him against the sink counter, lips trailing up until they find homage on the younger’s mouth. His heart swells when his boyfriend smiled into the kiss, hands resting on his now clothed chest, tongues lazily sliding together. 

“You owe me a new sweater,” Jinyoung says when they pull apart. He glanced at his now ruined clothes, probably thinking of all the good times they had together. The drying white stains added a splash of unwanted decoration. 

“I bought you four. They’re under the tree.” 

Jinyoung smiles at him. “Ah, are you my Secret Santa?” 

“No, I’m Jaebeom’s. I bought him cat toys and a new nose piercing.” Jackson placed his hand on Jinyoung’s hips, gently stroking the skin. “Why? Are you mine?” 

“Yes.” 

An amused chuckle slips past his lips. “I don’t think you were supposed to tell me that.” 

Jinyoung shrugs, smile turning goofy as his eye crinkles appear, arms draping over Jackson’s shoulders. “Do you wanna know what it is?” 

“Babe, do you understand how Secret Santa works?” 

Jinyoung pinched the skin at his nape as giggles tumbled free. “Remember what I was looking at last week? When you so rudely interrupted my online shopping?” 

Jackson’s throat went dry. Images of red laced underwear and stockings flashed through his mind along with an embarrassed Jinyoung blushing furiously at being caught browsing for lingerie. The Chinese man nodded, heart thumping in his chest at the evil gleam in his boyfriend’s eye. 

Jinyoung leaned towards his ear, voice velvet smooth when he said, “That’s your surprise for later.” 

Jackson, with thoughts running wild and blood running south, tugged the black-haired man close. Their torsos pressed together, making Jinyoung’s breath hitch. He rolled his hips into the younger, acting out a promise for what’s to come when their guests leave for the night. 

“Well, Merry Christmas to me.” 

Before Jackson could capture Jinyoung’s lips with his own, a loud ruckus from outside the door stopped him. There was a smack then a whine of pain soon followed by a hushed voice saying, “Shut it Bam! They could hear us.” 

“Well, now they definitely can with your big mouth! Can it, Gyeom!” 

Two more smacks. “Both of you shut the hell up! Listen, they stopped talking.” 

It was quiet for a few moments until Yugyeom asked, “You think they heard us?” 

“Yes, we did!” 

Jinyoung was fuming. He pushed Jackson away then ripped open the bathroom door with so much force the hinges almost came off. Three wide-eyed college freshman were crouched down with their ears glued to the wall. They sheepishly smiled at their hyung, amping up the puppy dog eyes to the max. They should know that trick doesn’t work. After five years of dating Jackson, Jinyoung is practically immune to it. 

“You idiots have until the count of three to run or else I’m putting rat poison in your hot chocolate,” Jinyoung threatened through clenched teeth. “One. Two-”

“Three!” 

A bright flash went off along with a camera shutter. When spots stopped dancing in Jackson’s vision, he peered over Jinyoung’s shoulder to see Mark with his phone in hand and a devilish smile spreading across his face. 

He wolf-whistled at Jinyoung’s attire then flashed the screen towards the not-so-happy couple. “This is definitely going on a Christmas card.” 

By the time Jinyoung recovered from his shocked state, his face resembled a ripe tomato. He screamed a battle cry of “You’re all dead!” before charging after his friends clad only in a towel and the hickies adorning his neck. 

Jackson walked out of the bathroom, calculating how much four funerals would cost when he bumped into Jaebeom who came from the other side of the hall. 

“Where were you?” 

“Using the other bathroom since this one was taken by a pair of horndogs.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes at his choice of words. In all honesty, this isn’t the first time Jinyoung and him had an impromptu bathroom quickie, so he deserves that title. 

“Did you open your gifts yet?” Jackson asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah, I did. Thanks for the cat toys. Kunta and Odd needed new ones.” 

“How do you know it was me?” 

It was Jaebeom’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t think anyone else would buy a Squirtle feather toy.” 

Jackson shrugged. “It was cute and on sale. Besides-”

A loud crash broke the pair out of their conversation accompanied by Jinyoung’s screams of “BamBam, you’ll pay for that!” 

Jaebeom turned to his friend who had a blank expression on his face. “Well, look at the bright side. You wanted this Christmas party too memorable. I don’t think anyone is gonna forget this.” He patted Jackson’s shoulder reassuringly, failing to hide his amused smile. However, Jackson was not amused. “Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

Yeah, it was a very Merry Christmas indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll know what to do, comments and kudos are always welcomed, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sseunie922)


End file.
